<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Estação de Trem by Aline_Black</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239677">Estação de Trem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aline_Black/pseuds/Aline_Black'>Aline_Black</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance, sevmione - Freeform, snamione, snanger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aline_Black/pseuds/Aline_Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione estava retornando à Londres depois de três longos anos estudando na Alemanha.<br/>Só o que ela deseja, quando desembarca do trem, é que ele esteja ali. (Snamione)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Estação de Trem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Essa história é um presente para @BAH_PWR ❤️❤️❤️<br/>Você é maravilhosa!!!!<br/>Obrigada pelas mensagens para saber como eu estava, obrigada pela preocupação, obrigada por todo o carinho!!!!!!<br/>Você é uma pessoa muito especial e já mora no meu coração!!! ❤️❤️❤️</p>
<p>Essa história é um hot curtinho. Eu espero que, quem ler, goste!<br/>Boa leitura!!!</p>
<p>Notas da história:<br/>1. Universo de Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling.<br/>2. A imagem de capa não me pertence, todos os créditos ao artista, apenas algumas edições foram feitas por mim.<br/>3. One-shot Snamione.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fiquei por três anos afastada da comunidade bruxa britânica. Queria um tempo para mim longe dos holofotes, longe do título de heroína de guerra, longe de toda a bajulação exagerada.</p>
<p>Então decidi ir para a Alemanha estudar poções, eu desejava tornar-me uma mestra. Porém, para ter uma vida “normal”, ainda que em outro país, eu precisei esconder minha verdadeira identidade.</p>
<p>Durante o período que passei estudando não vi nenhum de meus amigos, nem uma vez sequer, pois eu precisava esforçar-me para manter meu anonimato.</p>
<p>Foi muito difícil ficar sozinha e manter contato somente por carta com as pessoas que eu mais amava nesse mundo. Mas eu consegui. </p>
<p>Depois de três longos anos, longe de todos que eu conhecia e amava, finalmente terminei o curso. Nesse momento estou voltando à Londres como uma mestra de poções e não apenas como uma mera estudante.</p>
<p>Há alguns dias eu já havia comprado a passagem de volta para casa, então assim que recebi meu certificado de Mestra em Poções, peguei minhas malas e rumei até a estação de trem mais próxima, que ficava em Berlim. Meu próximo destino era Londres.</p>
<p>Decidi voltar de trem para casa, aproveitei a oportunidade para relembrar os tempos de Hogwarts, além de que eu odeio viajar aparatando ou com chaves de portal.</p>
<p>A viagem de trem era longa, cerca de nove horas, mas não havia problema. Eu poderia usar o tempo para organizar meus pensamentos, para tentar controlar a minha ansiedade e também admirar a paisagem.</p>
<p>Eu havia avisado as pessoas mais importantes de minha vida que eu estaria voltando hoje, no trem das 18 horas.</p>
<p>Será que eles estarão ali esperando por mim?</p>
<p>Será que <em>ele</em> estará ali?  </p>
<p>Eu suspirei pensando <em>nele</em>. Eu quero muito que <em>ele</em> esteja ali esperando por mim, apenas por mim.</p>
<p>A viagem passou mais rápido do que eu poderia imaginar, a estação onde vou desembarcar se aproxima. Tenho só mais alguns minutos para preparar meu coração.</p>
<p>~ x ~</p>
<p>O trem parou, soou o apito tanto para embarque, como desembarque. Vagarosamente, com minhas malas em mãos, desço os poucos degraus que me separam do trem e me juntam a plataforma.</p>
<p>Ando um pouco até a área de desembarque, então corro rapidamente o olhar pelas pessoas que ali estão. Logo avisto duas cabeças ruivas em meio à multidão. Vou em direção a eles. Rony e Ginny estão ali, à minha espera, junto um homem de cabelos rebeldes, Harry Potter.</p>
<p>Ouço Ginny dar um gritinho de alegria e vir correndo em minha direção assim que me avista. Logo depois me sinto sufocada com o abraço mais apertado que já recebi em minha vida, eu logo largo as minhas malas e retribuo o abraço dela.</p>
<p>Ginny me segura pelos ombros e olha para mim com lágrimas nos olhos.</p>
<p>— Senti tanto sua falta, Mione. — Ela logo me abraça novamente.</p>
<p>Momentos depois sinto mais alguns braços me rodeando, Harry e Rony se juntaram a nós. Dou um beijo no rosto de cada um.</p>
<p>— Quase morri de saudades, como é bom ver vocês outra vez. — Minha voz estava embargada, a emoção de revê-los era imensa. Agora quem possuía lágrimas nos olhos era eu.</p>
<p> Aproveitamos aquele reencontro por alguns minutos, eu estava tão feliz em vê-los.</p>
<p>— Ele está aqui. — Disse-me Ginny repentinamente.</p>
<p>Os meninos não entenderam o que ela quis dizer, mas eu havia entendido perfeitamente bem. <em>Ele</em> havia vindo me esperar, <em>ele</em> estava aqui, por mim.</p>
<p>Ginny mostrou-me apenas com seu olhar onde eu deveria procurá-lo, logo o avistei. Um pouco afastado do movimento das pessoas, estava <em>ele</em>, encostado a uma parede, mas com sua postura ainda rígida.</p>
<p>— Me esperem aqui, volto já. — Disse ao meu trio de amigos.</p>
<p>Caminhei lentamente em direção a <em>ele</em>, tomando o devido cuidado para que <em>ele</em> pudesse ver-me a medida em que aproximava-me.</p>
<p>Parei a um passo de distância, eu não sabia muito bem como agir.</p>
<p>Então <em>ele</em> acabou com a distância e me envolveu em seus braços.          </p>
<p>Não esperava esta reação, mas foi maravilhoso saber que eu também fiz falta a <em>ele</em>.</p>
<p>— Foi um inferno suportar a todos sem você por perto, Hermione.</p>
<p>Esta frase era talvez a maior declaração de amor que eu poderia esperar vinda de Severus, pois ele ainda tinha dificuldade em expressar seus sentimentos.</p>
<p>Eu o apertei em meu abraço, três anos sem vê-lo foi muito tempo.</p>
<p>— Pode ter sido um inferno, mas você conseguiu. E agora eu estou aqui e não vou a lugar nenhum.</p>
<p>Ele afastou meu corpo levemente e olhou em meus olhos. Aproximou lentamente seu rosto do meu, nossos lábios se roçaram antes de Snape me dar um leve beijo, ele detestava grandes demonstrações de afeto em público, era um homem muito reservado.</p>
<p>— Gostaria de ficar em minha casa esta noite, Hermione? — Perguntou-me ele.</p>
<p>Eu dei um enorme sorriso antes de responder.</p>
<p>— É claro, seria ótimo. Só preciso avisar a Harry, Rony e Ginny que não poderei fazer companhia a eles hoje.</p>
<p>Os busquei outra vez na multidão, não foi difícil encontrá-los. Me aproximei e disse-lhes:</p>
<p>— Vou ficar na casa de um amigo esta noite. Mas nós podemos almoçar juntos amanhã? O que acham?</p>
<p>— Como assim, Hermione? — Questionou Rony. — Não vai ficar conosco?</p>
<p>— Hoje não. Mas não se preocupe, amanhã estaremos juntos. — Falei a Rony.</p>
<p>Harry tentou se manifestar, mas Ginny o calou com um beliscão.</p>
<p>— Nós entendemos, não é Harry? — Disse a ruiva olhando sério para seu namorado.</p>
<p>— Ah, sim! Claro, podemos nos ver amanhã. Sem problemas. — Disse Harry.</p>
<p>Eu não pode evitar rir, Ginny ainda era uma pessoa com zero sutileza, mas uma excelente amiga.</p>
<p>— Então nos vemos amanhã. N’A Toca, ou preferem em um restaurante? — Perguntei a eles.</p>
<p>— Pode ser n’A Toca, Hermione. Vamos te esperar ansiosos. — Falou Ginny.</p>
<p>Me despedi do trio com a promessa de que iria vê-los no dia seguinte. Então peguei minhas malas e deixei meus amigos partirem.</p>
<p>Logo retornei ao local onde Snape me esperava anteriormente. Ele continuava ali, na mesma posição.</p>
<p>Quando me aproximei, perguntei-lhe:</p>
<p>— Vamos?                                                        </p>
<p>— É claro, — respondeu ele pegando uma de minhas malas.</p>
<p>Depois ele segurou gentilmente a minha mão e me conduziu pela multidão em direção a saída da estação de trem.</p>
<p>— Sei que não gosta de aparatar, — disse-me ele quando chegamos do lado de fora da estação Kings Cross — mas pode fazer uma exceção?</p>
<p>— É claro, — respondi. Pois quanto mais rápido chegássemos a casa de Severus, mais tempo teríamos juntos.</p>
<p>Acompanhei Severus até um local onde pudéssemos aparatar, assim que encontramos o local, passei a minha mão livre pela cintura dele e fechei meus olhos.</p>
<p>Em poucos segundos já estávamos em frente à casa dele.</p>
<p>— Pode abrir os olhos, Hermione. Já chegamos. — Disse-me com sua voz grossa.</p>
<p>Olhei para a construção em minha frente, estava exatamente igual a última vez que eu havia estado ali.</p>
<p>Severus pegou minha mão e guiou-me até a porta de entrada. Ele abriu a porta e me deu passagem, entrando logo depois de mim.</p>
<p>Eu larguei minha mala no chão e, antes que eu pudesse sequer virar-me, senti Severus abraçando-me por trás. Logo seus lábios já estavam tocado meu pescoço.</p>
<p>— Senti tanto sua falta. — Sussurrou ele próximo ao meu ouvido.</p>
<p>— Também senti sua falta, Severus. — Respondi enquanto apreciava a proximidade dele.</p>
<p>Senti as mãos de Severus subindo lentamente de minha cintura e parando sobre seus seios, eles apertou-os e eu instintivamente gemi. Senti ele sorrir sobre a pele de meu pescoço ao ouvir o gemido.</p>
<p>— Hermione deixe-me te amar essa noite. — Pediu ele.</p>
<p>— É claro, Severus. — Respondi enquanto virava-me de frente para ele.</p>
<p>Ele aproveitou aquele momento para tomar meu lábios avidamente, eu deixei-me levar pelo beijo dele.</p>
<p>Como eu havia sentido falta dos beijos de Severus nesses três anos que ficamos separados. Poder senti-lo de novo era um bálsamo para minha alma cheia de saudade.</p>
<p>Repentinamente senti Severus envolvendo seus braços em minha cintura e erguendo-me vagarosamente. Eu logo entendi a intenção dele, então ajudei-o, envolvi minhas pernas em volta da cintura dele e deixei-me ser carregada escada acima.</p>
<p>A cada passo de Severus, eu sentia sua ereção chocar-se contra minha intimidade. Eu precisava admitir que aquilo estava me excitando demais.</p>
<p>— Ah, Severus, você vai me enlouquecer desse jeito. — Essas palavras escaparam de minha boca antes que eu pudesse contê-las.</p>
<p>Ele parou de caminhar por um instante.</p>
<p>— Essa é minha intenção, senhorita Granger. Eu quero levá-la a loucura. — Disse Severus com sua voz grossa. — Essa noite eu quero que clame pelo meu nome e que tudo que esteja em sua mente seja a minha imagem.</p>
<p>Ele, sem largar-me, prensou minhas costas contra uma das paredes do segundo andar e beijou-me novamente. Eu senti as suas mãos apertando as minhas nádegas desejosamente, eu senti a sua ereção pulsando contra a minha entrada. Aquele homem realmente estava me fazendo perder o controle.</p>
<p>Eu gemi novamente, era impossível conter-me sob os toques tão hábeis e deliciosos de Severus. Eu entranhei meus dedos em seus cabelos negros, pois eu precisava me “agarrar” a algo, ou nós acabaríamos fazendo sexo ali mesmo.</p>
<p>Puxei levemente os cabelos de Severus, para encerrar o beijo. O mirei com um olhar que certamente estava recheado de luxúria.</p>
<p>— Eu desejo você, eu quero você dentro de mim, Severus. Eu não posso suportar mais essa espera.</p>
<p>Severus me direcionou um sorriso ladino e disse:</p>
<p>— Ainda não, senhorita impaciente.</p>
<p>Ele apertou minhas nádegas novamente, dessa vez senti um choque de prazer que fez com que todo meu corpo arqueasse em direção a Severus. Ele aproveitou o momento para atacar meu pescoço com beijos e deliciosas mordidas. Enquanto distribuía toques, Severus exigiu:</p>
<p>— Diga o nome de quem lhe deixa excitada dessa forma, Hermione!</p>
<p>Eu puxei seu rosto para cima, para poder olhar em seu olhos:</p>
<p>— É somente você, Severus Snape. Só você consegue me excitar dessa forma.</p>
<p>Severus beijou-me novamente, dessa vez de forma desejosa e intensa.</p>
<p>— Ah, Hermione, dessa forma vai ser difícil eu me controlar. — Disse ele com sua voz rouca pelo desejo.</p>
<p>— Então não se controle, meu amor. — Sussurrei próximo ao ouvido de Severus.</p>
<p>Ele me olhou e sorriu. Mas não disse nada, apenas afastou meu corpo da parede e voltou a caminhar.</p>
<p>Eu sabia onde seus passos estavam nos levando, eu conhecia o caminho, estávamos indo em direção ao quarto dele.</p>
<p>Assim que entramos no aposento, Severus levou-me até a cama, largou-me cuidadosamente sobre ela, logo em seguida colocando seu corpo sobre o meu.</p>
<p>— Você é linda, — ele disse olhando em meus olhos e logo em seguida me beijando.</p>
<p>Enquanto me beijava, eu senti as mãos dele entrarem em baixo de minha blusa, indo logo em direção ao meu sutiã. Ele acariciou meus seios, ainda cobertos pelo tecido da peça íntima.</p>
<p>Porém, isso não era suficiente para mim, eu queria mais, muito mais.</p>
<p>— Severus, eu tenho certeza de que minha blusa está atrapalhando. Por que não me ajuda a livrar-me dela? — Eu disse quando ele desceu seus beijos ao meu pescoço.</p>
<p>— Será um prazer, senhorita. — Respondeu-me ele com um sorriso deliciosamente sexy em seus lábios.</p>
<p>Severus direcionou suas mãos até a barra de minha blusa, logo puxando-a para cima, deixando assim meu sutiã exposto.</p>
<p>— Acho o sutiã também está atrapalhando. — Eu disse enquanto livrava-me da peça, jogando-a para o lado.</p>
<p>— Certamente. — Ele concordou enquanto já avançava com suas mãos e lábios em direção aos meus seios desnudos.</p>
<p>Ele primeiro dedicou-se a lamber meus seios, um de cada vez, depois tocou-os com suas grandes mãos, fazendo-me gemer despudoradamente.</p>
<p>— Severus... — sussurrei seu nome.</p>
<p>Depois senti ele descendo seus beijos e seus toques, passando pela minha barriga e detendo-se no limite entre minha calça e minha cintura.</p>
<p>Ele direcionou-me um olhar desejoso, logo colocando suas mãos no botão de minha calça, depois abrindo o zíper.</p>
<p>Eu mordi o lábio aguardando o próximo movimento dele.</p>
<p>Severus puxou vagarosamente minha calça para baixo, expondo assim minha calcinha e em seguida as minhas coxas.</p>
<p>— Deliciosa. — Ele sussurrou após ter tirado completamente a peça de roupa.</p>
<p>Ele estava ajoelhado entre as minhas pernas, seu olhar era desejoso, ele me olhava como se fosse me devorar, eu amava esse olhar de Severus, eu amava quando ele desejava me “devorar”.</p>
<p>Porém, antes de ele “devorar-me”, eu tinha outros planos. E a quantidade de roupas que Severus estava usando naquele momento não estavam me beneficiando.</p>
<p>Então eu ajoelhei-me em frente a ele.</p>
<p>— Severus, eu quero tocar você. — Disse eu enquanto já direcionava minhas mãos aos botões da camisa social preta que ele usava.</p>
<p>Ele não falou nada, apenas ficou observando meus movimentos. Assim que abri todos os botões da camisa dele, aproximei meu corpo seminu do corpo dele.</p>
<p>Propositalmente rocei meus seios no peito de Severus ao empurrar a camisa dele sobre os ombros. Escutei ele suspirar com meu movimento ousado. Depois me afastei e retirei completamente a camisa dele.</p>
<p>Aproveitei aquele momento para passar minhas mãos pelo peitoral de Severus, apesar das diversas cicatrizes, seu peitoral era firme e bem desenhado, uma delícia de observar e de tocar.</p>
<p>Em seguida, fiz um pedido a Severus, pedi que ele ficasse em pé ao lado da cama, ele prontamente acatou ao pedido.</p>
<p>Eu sentei na beirada da cama, coloquei as mãos na cintura da calça de Severus e o puxei mais para pero de mim. Após, dediquei-me a abrir o cinto dele, depois o botão e então o zíper da calça.</p>
<p>Assim que revelei a cueca de Severus, precisei lamber os lábios, aquela ereção dele, ainda que coberta pela peça íntima, era deveras “apetitosa”.</p>
<p>Passei levemente meus dedos sobre o volume que havia na cueca, escutei um novo suspiro sair dos lábios de Severus. Aquilo me motivou a continuar. Abaixei a cueca de Severus, finalmente revelando o ereto pênis dele.</p>
<p>Coloquei minhas mãos em volta do membro e passei a massageá-lo com movimentos de vai e vem.</p>
<p>Severus acompanhava atentamente meus movimentos, seus olhos negros estavam em chamas e suas expressões faciais denunciavam a sua excitação. Isso me motivou a dar um passo mais ousado.</p>
<p>Eu umedeci meus lábios e aproximei minha boca do pênis de Severus. Primeiro passei minha língua pela extensão de seu membro, depois o coloquei em minha boca, tomando cuidado para não roçar meus dentes sobre a pele sensível do membro.</p>
<p>Então passei a fazer movimentos de vai e vem com minha boca, por Severus ser muito bem dotado, seu pênis não coube completamente em minha boca, então complementei meus movimentos com um de minhas mãos. Enquanto eu chupava a ponta do pênis, minha mão massageava a base.</p>
<p>Logo senti uma das mãos de Severus repousar sobre a minha cabeça, inicialmente ele não fez movimento algum, mas depois de alguns minutos passou a ditar a velocidade de meus movimentos com a sua mão.</p>
<p>Senti a respiração dele tornar-se mais pesada, enquanto exigia movimentos mais rápidos de minha boca. Seu intenso olhar não desgrudava do meu enquanto eu o chupava. Porém repentinamente ele parou e retirou seu membro de minha boca. Eu entendi que ele não queria terminar em meus lábios, então perguntei:</p>
<p>— Quer que termine com minhas mãos?</p>
<p>— Sim, — respondeu ele com a voz nublada de prazer.</p>
<p>Eu envolvi seu pênis com minhas mãos novamente, voltei a fazer movimentos de vai e vem enquanto exercia pressão com meus dedos sobre o membro dele.</p>
<p>Poucos segundos mais tarde, Severus deixou escapar um curto gemido enquanto gozava em minhas mãos.</p>
<p>— Ah, Hermione... — disse ele com os olhos fechados apreciando o momento de prazer.</p>
<p>Assim que Severus abriu seus olhos e mirou-me eu aproveite para lamber um de meus dedos, que estavam cobertos por seu sêmen.</p>
<p>— Seu gosto é divino, Severus.</p>
<p>Ele apenas sorriu em minha direção, um sorriso ladino e confiante.</p>
<p>Eu mal havia terminado de limpar minhas mãos, quando foi puxada para cima por Severus. Ele colou nossos lábios avidamente e logo depois deitou meu corpo sobre a cama outra vez.</p>
<p>— Deixe-me retribuir o prazer que me proporcionou, Hermione. — Disse ele.</p>
<p>Eu apenas assenti enquanto ele avançava sobre a minha intimidade. Primeiro ele tirou minha calcinha, depois abriu minhas pernas, ajoelhando-se entre elas novamente.</p>
<p>Severus começou beijando a parte interna de minhas coxas, enquanto acariciava-as com suas mãos. Aos poucos, ele desceu seus lábios e seus toques, cada vez mais aproximando-se de minha intimidade.</p>
<p>Eu então senti seus dedos brincarem com minha umidade, senti ele passando os dedos pela minha vulva, logo depois inserindo dois deles em minha vagina.</p>
<p>Eu gemi, foi inevitável.</p>
<p>Severus mirou-me com desejo.</p>
<p>— A senhorita já está bem molhada. Arrisco até afirmar que já está pronta para me receber dentro de você. — Disse enquanto movimentava seus dedos dentro de minha intimidade.</p>
<p>Eu deliciava-me com o prazer que ele me proporcionava naquele momento. Eu queria muito pedir que ele me preenchesse logo, porém eu sabia que ele não o faria. Não até eu estar implorando por isso.</p>
<p>Severus, sem tirar seus dedos de dentro de mim, aproximou seus lábios de meu ponto mais sensível, logo passando a língua pelo local. Instantaneamente meu corpo recebeu uma onda de prazer, que o fez arquear na direção de Severus.</p>
<p>Severus continuou me tocando com seus dedos e com seus lábios, eu estava imersa no prazer que aquele homem me proporcionava.</p>
<p>O restante de minha compostura sumiu no instante em que emaranhei meus dedos nos cabelos de Severus, enquanto ele lambia habilmente meu clitóris, e implorei que ele acelerasse seus movimentos.</p>
<p>Senti ele afastar seus lábios de minha intimidade e retirar seus dedos de dentro de mim.</p>
<p>— Quer gozar com minha boca, Hermione? Ou quer gozar enquanto eu penetro você? — Perguntou-me Severus enquanto me comtemplava com um olhar lascivo.</p>
<p>Sem dúvidas eu queria ele dentro de mim, queria penetrando meu corpo com movimentos rápidos e intensos.</p>
<p>Eu enlacei o pescoço de Severus com meus braços e puxei seu rosto para perto do meu, então disse a ele olhando em seus olhos:</p>
<p>— Eu quero que você me penetre com força, com desejo. Eu quero gozar enquanto você estoca contra mim, Severus.</p>
<p>Severus não disse nada, apenas avançou contra meus lábios, me beijando com lascívia, enquanto com a mão guiava seu membro para dentro de mim.</p>
<p>Ele se colocou na minha entrada e então empurrou com força, como eu havia pedido. Eu gemi deliciosamente o nome de Severus.</p>
<p>Ele empurrava seu pênis dentro de mim e me olhava com luxúria, eu sustentava seu olhar enquanto sentia seu membro em meu interior.</p>
<p>Eu estava com minhas mãos firmes sobre os ombros de Severus, eu precisava segurar-me em algo devido a intensidade dos movimentos dele. Certamente eu acabaria deixando algumas marcas de unhas sobre os ombros de Severus. Mas tenho certeza de que ele não se importaria com isso.</p>
<p>Severus acalmou um pouco seus movimentos, então voltou colocar-se de joelhos entre as minhas pernas. Seu membro continuava dentro de mim, porém agora Severus o tirava e o colocava lentamente, analisando minhas expressões enquanto fazia isso.</p>
<p>Ele umedeceu os lábios enquanto colocava as mãos em minha cintura e encaixava-me melhor contra ele. Eu gemi sentindo seu membro chegar mais fundo dentro de mim.</p>
<p>Severus sorriu maliciosamente para mim ao perceber que eu havia gostado daquela posição. Ele acariciou meu ventre, então perguntou-me:</p>
<p>— Gosta quando te penetro mais profundo?</p>
<p>— Sim, — eu respondi percebendo que a minha voz estava nublada de desejo — eu gosto.</p>
<p>— Quer que eu faça de novo? — Perguntou-me com um ar lascivo.</p>
<p>— Sim! Eu quero que meta seu pênis em mim profundamente. — Eu disse de forma despudorada.</p>
<p>Severus lambeu os lábios e disse enquanto firmava suas mãos sobre o meu quadril.</p>
<p>— Seu desejo é uma ordem.</p>
<p>Ele ergueu meu quadril alguns centímetros da cama e empurrou seu pênis com força para dentro de mim, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem rápidos e intensos.</p>
<p>— Ah, Severus... — eu gemi sendo envolta pelo prazer que ele me proporcionava.</p>
<p>Ele continuava estocando forte, enquanto me mirava luxuriosamente, enquanto eu agarrava os lençóis em uma vã tentativa de prender-me a algo.</p>
<p>Logo senti que meu orgasmo estava perto, meu corpo já começava a sentir as primeiras ondas de prazer mais intenso. Eu então enlacei Severus com minhas pernas e “obriguei-o” a aproximar-se.</p>
<p>Severus logo entendeu o que estava acontecendo, então deixou-se levar. Deitou seu corpo sobre o meu, enquanto eu passava os braços pelo pescoço dele. A cada estocada dele, meu ápice estava mais perto. Eu gemia próximo ao ouvido dele e pedia por mais.</p>
<p>Severus aparentemente também estava próximo de seu clímax pois a respiração dele estava pesada, alguns gemidos já escapavam dos seus lábios e seus movimentos ficaram mais rudes e intensos.</p>
<p>— Severus... — eu clamei o nome dele quase como uma súplica assim que alcancei o orgasmo.</p>
<p>Logo depois Severus derramou-se dentro mim enquanto gemia meu nome.</p>
<p>— Ah, Hermione.</p>
<p>Ele deixou deu corpo suado cair sobre o meu, então beijei sua testa e disse:</p>
<p>— Eu te amo, Severus.</p>
<p>Severus logo rolou para o lado e puxou-me para seu abraço.</p>
<p>— Também amo você, Hermione.</p>
<p>Severus suspirou então completou:</p>
<p>— Te amo tanto que quero passar o resto de meus dias ao seu lado, Hermione.</p>
<p>Eu afastei-me alguns centímetros dele e olhei em seus olhos.</p>
<p>— Eu seria a mulher mais feliz do mundo, Severus, se tivesse você ao meu lado todos os dias.</p>
<p>Severus então vira-se e pega algo que está sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Ele apoia-se sobre seu braço esquerdo e me pergunta:</p>
<p>— Então isso é um sim? — Pergunta ele enquanto me mostra um delicado solitário.</p>
<p>Eu o olho sem crer completamente no que está acontecendo.</p>
<p>— Isso é um pedido de casamento, Severus?</p>
<p>— Se você disser sim, é um pedido de casamento. — Respondeu ele com seu habitual sorriso debochado.</p>
<p>— Sim, Severus. Sim, eu quero passar o resto de meus dias ao seu lado.</p>
<p>Severus então colocou o anel no dedo anelar de minha mão esquerda, logo em seguida beijando o local.</p>
<p>Eu voltei a aninhar-me nos braços de Severus. Aquele momento era um dos mais felizes de minha vida.</p>
<p>Então lembrei-me de algo e sorri contra o peito se Severus, ele logo perguntou o porquê do sorriso.</p>
<p>— Eu prometi almoçar com Harry e os Weasleys amanhã. Eu vou ter uma grande novidade para contar. — Eu sorri de novo e continuei: — Quer me acompanhar, Severus?</p>
<p>Severus afastou-se um pouco e mirou:</p>
<p>— Eu adoraria chocar alguns Weasleys amanhã durante o almoço — disse Severus com seu melhor ar de deboche. — Tenho certeza de que será muito divertido. Mas não para eles, certamente.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>O que acharam do hot e da história em si?<br/>Comentem suas opiniões.</p>
<p>Um beijão!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>